1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a fitting for corrugated tubing and in particular to a fitting that is preassembled so that an installer can quickly and easily connect the fitting to the corrugated tubing.
2. Prior Art
The flexible gas piping (FGP) system, also referred to as corrugated stainless steel tubing (CSST) and formerly Interior Gas Piping (IGP) was developed in Japan and first introduced into that market by Osaka Gas and Tokyo Gas Companies during the early 1980's. The system utilizes stainless steel corrugated tubing supplied in rolls or coils with field attachable fittings to distribute gas from a central supply point such as the meter or regulator to the various appliances within a house or building. The technology, which has likened the process of plumbing a house for gas to wiring a house for electricity, substantially reduces installation time and hence the associated higher cost of labor. The technology was brought to the United States by the Gas Research Institute who saw it as a means of making gas installations more competitive; thereby increasing the percentage of new construction plumbed for gas and increasing the overall consumption of natural gas on a national basis. The technology was enthusiastically endorsed and supported by major gas utilities who had seen the significant higher cost of installed piping as their single greatest obstacle to selling more gas. Code acceptance required more time and effort to obtain, but the product is now recognized by all national mode codes by ANSI, the National Fire Protection Association/National Fuel Gas Code and is tested and recognized by the American Gas Association. This product will eventually supplant black-iron pipe which accounts for approximately 80% of all fuel gas piping today, as well as copper tube which, while enjoying many of the same advantages of FGP, is being banned from this application at an increasing rate.
There have been three types of fittings originally put into the field. The first fitting introduced into the field used a fiber gasket to make the seal and no special tools were needed to assemble this fitting. This fitting has a higher incidence of leaks than the flared metal to metal seals used by other manufacturers.
The second fitting introduced into the field used first a specialized tool to flatten the convolutions at the end of the CSST tube where the fitting was to be attached and then a second tool was used to put a single flare on the tube end. This product is now off the market due to failures in the tubing caused by work hardening of the stainless steel in the flattening and flaring process.
The third type of fitting was introduced into the field using no special tools to make a metal to metal seal by folding the convolutions of the tube back on itself creating a double flare. After a limited time in the field it was realized that this fitting design was inconsistent in making a leak tight seal. The remedy to the problem was to design an insert type flaring tool; this was used for about three years. A second redesign was conducted, upgrading the insert tool to a socket type flaring tool.
A current problem in installing certain fittings is the number of loose parts that the installer must assemble in the field. In a typical fitting, there is a body, a nut, a gasket and two split ring washers that must be assembled to couple the fitting to the corrugated tubing. This number of parts leads to several disadvantages including complicated assembly and the need to carry extra parts to compensate for lost or damaged parts.